qiafandomcom-20200214-history
Hall
(This article is about the episode titled "Hall". For the article about the character, see: Brent Hall) Hall is the ninth episode of the second season of QIA. Summary The team deal with the fallout of the trial. Ethan faces his first mission with the Circle, and Tom's life comes under threat. Blurb “Drew died to protect Sarah. It was the last thing he did. Now I’m trying to do the same.” - Tasneem Hafiz While Hafiz desperately tries to find a way of proving Hall’s guilt, a new lead takes the rest of the London Field Team on a mission to arrest a high-ranking Reclaimer. Meanwhile Ethan has a mission of his own, as a double agent working for terrorist organisation The Circle. While Sarah faces the consequences of her actions, Tom lies in a hospital bed after being shot. However, as everything begins to converge, lines become blurred and loyalties are questioned. It’s make or break time… Synopsis Hafiz scrambles to find a way to save Sarah, including making a truce with Rupa, learning the truth about Tom and Emma, and eventually fabricating evidence against Hall, who is later arrested. Sarah is taken to the Void Facility, but is given a last-minute reprieve and finally allowed to return to the QIA. A mission takes the rest of the team to Sicily to hunt a high-ranking Reclaimer, but an encounter with an old enemy will have lasting consequences for Enora. Meanwhile, Ethan and the Circle go on a mission too - to exactly the same time and place as the Field Team. Flashbacks show how Hall's obsession with Sarah began. Bletchley, 1943 Charles is ambushed by Reg the groundsman, and severely beaten until he passes out. Credits Starring Sarah Cunnington Tasneem Hafiz Tom Burt Enora Gallou Rupa Kalsi Denny Franklin and Ethan Taylor Also Starring Brent Hall Mike Duncan Guest Stars Robert Tunneson Nate Cotter Dietrich Kruger Ben Scallon Tereza Porizkova Elaine Watson (credited as Elaine Hall) Lauren Burt Emma Foster David 'Corley' Mackey Cal 'Nick' Nicholson John Slater with Joseph Christophe and Erik Draper Jumps 8th September 1981, Sicily (Enora Gallou, Rupa Kalsi, Denny Franklin, and (separately), Nate Cotter, Ethan Taylor, David Mackey, Cal Nicholson and John Slater) Trivia "Hall" marks the end of the nine-episode story arc concerning Sarah's status as a fugitive, begun at the end of the first season finale, "Reclamation". This episode features a number of first appearances: Corley, Nick, John Slater, Joseph Christophe and Jarrad Foley, who appears uncredited. Foley had been mentioned multiple times previously but had yet to appear, and still only appears here in a flashback. Also appearing uncredited are Marcus Anderson, Talia Stewart, Greg Hoskins, Jack Harringer and Charles Staniforth. This episode also boasts the largest cast to date, with a total of twenty-two credited characters. The previous record holder was "Misdirection", which had a cast of twenty. The season one episode had a larger number of guest stars however - fifteen versus thirteen. The record would later be beaten by "Adam". Similarly to Rupa in her title episode, in Hall's flashbacks and present-day scenes in this episode, he is referred to as "Brent" as opposed to his usual "Hall". This episode marks the final occasion of him being credited in the 'Also Starring' section. Availability Episode 2 can be purchased on Amazon. It is also be included in the Season Two, Part I box set. Category:Episodes Category:Publications Category:Episodes